fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master 24 vs. Littleseed, Poshi vs. C22Helios, and Pink vs. DQ! Episode 13
Master24) Ability Activate! Crocrath! ( Crocock goes on a rampage, beating the opponent down ) Littleseed) Ability Activate! Feathery Protection! ( Feathera's body becomes protected by feathers ) ( Crocock smashes into Feathera, banging his head, causing the feathery shield to break up ) Master24) Ability Activate! Sticky Sand! ( Crocock releases sand from his body, decreasing his weight ) ( Sand pours on Feathera, holding her down ) Master24) Ability Activate! Crocashile! ( Crocock jumps into the air and smashes his body into the opponent ) ( Crocock jumps into the air and falls down, head first ) Littleseed) Double Ability Activate! Thorny Body! ( Feathera's body becomes thorny ) + Thorn Growth! ( Feathera makes the thorns grow ) Master24) Ability Activate! Sandy Blast! ( Crocock releases sand from his body, making him weight less and he uses it to attack his opponent ) ( The sandy blast crashes into the thorns, but the thorns still show and grow ) Crocock) I'M SCREWED! ( Crocock lands on the thorns and turns to his ball form ) 10 minutes later... Poshi) Ability Activate! Waving Wave! ( Wavafanac creates a wave that looks like it's waving, confusing and messing with the opponent's vision ) Acended Helios) o_O *Grows dizzy and sees blurs* C22Helios) Ability Activate! Acended Blaze-last! ( Acended Helios creates a beam of fiery energy ) Acended Helios) Oh...Lady Heat, please protect the visionless bakugan... Lady Heat) NO! *Punches Acended Helios* Acended Helios) O_O IT WORKED! I CAN SEE! ( Acended Helios fires a beam through the wave ) Poshi) Ability Activate! Wavafanac's Aquablaze! ( Wavafanac covers her body in blue blazing waters and charges towards the opponent ) ( Wavafanac charges into the beam and cuts through it ) ( The beam dies and Wavafanac keeps moving ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! Flaming Drill-Cut! ( Ascended Helios flies forward, spinning, which sends his opponent into the ground multiple times. Then his opponent recieves an uppercut ) ( Wavafanac gets caught, smashed, uppercutted, and gets smashed again, turning into her ball form ) 10 more minutes later... DQ) Ability Activate! T-Rex Swipe! ( Terrex swings his tail ) ( Trees fall as Flarier turns to her crashes into a rocky wall ) Pink) ... DQ) Ability Activate! Terrorious Squish! ( Terrex charges into the opponent smashing them against an object ) ( Terrex charges, stomping and breaking logs ) Pink) Ability Activate! Sunshine Flash! ( Flarier flashes, blinding the opponent ) ( Terrex's small eyes get blind ) ( Flarier moves from the wall ) ( Terrex crashes into the wall ) Pink) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burning Flashbrigth! ( Flarier's body glows as she charges into opponent with a surrounding beam of light, that burns the opponent ) DQ) Ability Activate! Terrex Cruchimuchies! ( Terrex bites the opponent ) ( Terrex turns around and bites Flarier ) Terrex) O_O ( Terrex slams Flarier into the wall ) ( Flarier turns to her ball form and returns to Pink ) Terrex) GOD...SHE BURNT MY TONGUE! Scar vs. Darkusfan, Airzel vs. Winner! Episode 14 Grade of Master 24 vs. Littleseed, Poshi vs. C22Helios, and Pink vs. DQ! Episode 13? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Master24 Category:Littleseed Category:Poshi301 Category:C22Helios Category:Pinkwolf Category:DinoQueen13